Remarquable
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Draco não voltou a torcer por Krum. Fic para o Projeto Rootless Tree do 6V.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Remarquable  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance/Humor  
**Rated: **K+  
**Sumário: **Draco não voltou a torcer por Krum.

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**REMARQUABLE  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Draco estava sentado na mesa.

O baile estava decididamente tedioso, não havia nada a se fazer lá, nem mesmo Pansy parecia ser uma companhia decente agora, até agradeceu quando ela passou a conversar descontroladamente com Greengrass.

Draco olhava todos aqueles casais dançando, achava patético.

Parecia que todas as meninas de Hogwarts haviam achado uma desculpa para poderem perder todo o senso que possuíam e se jogarem nos vestidos rodados, nas maquiagens extremamente exageradas, nos sapatos sem graças, todos cheios de formas, brilhos, um tentando chamar mais atenção do que o outro.

Olhou para sua acompanhante, Pansy resolvera vir com um vestido completamente decotado, um salto extremamente alto, e uma maquiagem que deixava seu rosto completamente branco, quase tão branco quanto o dele, e lábios vermelhos.

Um dia já achara aqueles lábios bonitos, agora ele só via aquilo como mais uma exposição, ou um ato de tentar chamar a atenção.

"Merlin, porque todas as meninas dessa escola tentam chamar _minha _atenção?" ele pensava. O ego que ele possuía era a única coisa que ainda mantinha aquela noite divertida. Abaixou a cabeça, apoiou a mesma com as mãos sustentadas pelos cotovelos que estavam em cima da mesa.

Foi então que ele viu um par de sapatos parados no chão, a pessoa não estava andando, mas não estava virada para ele também. Os sapatos eram extremamente simples, não tinham nada de mais. Era de um cinza meio azulado.

Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça, viu que a menina usava um vestido azul, não conseguia ver quem ela era, apenas conseguia ver que ela usava o cabelo preso em um coque alto, com algumas mechas de seu cabelo caindo sobre sua pele clara do pescoço.

Draco agora estava com a cabeça completamente levantada. Aquela menina, seja lá quem quer que fosse, usa um vestido muito simples, mas ele era... Bonito.

Estava apenas a alguns centímetros de distância dela, teve a estranha vontade de tocá-la, de poder virá-la para descobrir quem ela era, mas logo seu desejo foi silenciado.

Vitor Krum apareceu, e logo estendeu seu braço para que a menina pudesse aceitar.

Draco sempre admirou Krum, queria que Krum ganhasse para poder esfregar isso na cara do Menino-Maravilha-que-para-minha-infelicidade-sobreviveu e, é claro, não seria agora que Krum decepcionaria Draco, pois ele estava acompanhado de uma menina que havia fascinado Draco por sua simplicidade e talvez por sua, até então, identidade oculta.

A menina acompanhou Krum até a pista, Draco seguiu os dois. Era impossível vê-los, a pista estava lotada. Ele só conseguiu acompanhá-los graças ao sapato de salto que ela usava, Draco não tirava os olhos do chão, portanto.

Krum estava sorrindo, conduzia a menina firmemente. Ela era graciosa, praticamente parecia estar bailando sobre aqueles sapatos.

Foi então que Krum a virou e Draco pôde finalmente descobrir que se tratava de Granger.

"Mas como?", perguntava furioso. "Mas como aquela sabe tudo amiga do Menino-Maravilha-que-para-minha-infelicidade-sobreviveu pode estar tão..."

Ele se engasgava só de pensar que ela estava bonita, engasgava-se só de pensar que por um momento ele desejava ser Krum, e que esse momento ainda não havia acabado.

Saiu apressado da pista, e encostou-se à beirada da porta.

Ele estava tentando colocar ordem em seus pensamentos, mas não estava tento muita sorte.

Ele não parava de olhá-la, começou a analisá-la, viu que ela se moveu em direção aos imbecis que ela denominava de amigos, viu a cara de Weasley ficar mais vermelha que o próprio cabelo dele, viu Granger brigando com ele e saindo dali, viu Krum, ao longe, procurando por ela. Viu que ela andava em sua direção.

"Algo errado, Granger?", Malfoy perguntou com todo o cinismo que um dia lhe foi dado.

"Se houvesse não seria da sua conta", respondeu colocando-se do lado dele, também encostando-se à beirada da porta.

"O que foi? O Weasley está morrendo de ciúmes que Krum tem uma parceira bonita", não sabia o que havia o feito falar aquilo, só sabia que queria ter mantido a boca fechada.

"Como?", Hermione olhou para ele, extremamente surpresa. Draco pensou em uma desculpa para fugir daquele assunto.

"Seu sapato é bonito. Ele é trouxa? Combina especialmente com seu sangue"

"Her-my-own" Draco e Hermione se viraram para ver que Krum segurava dois copos, um em cada mão. Hermione pegou o copo na mão de Krum delicadamente, não olhou para Malfoy, simplesmente saiu.

Algumas semanas se passaram, Draco até tentou convencer Pansy de prender o cabelo em um coque, e ela não questionou o pedido, mas seu cabelo curto não combinava pois não havia mechas que caiam do coque e paravam em seu pescoço.

Os jogos continuaram.

As aulas eram as mesmas.

Potter ainda era a pessoa mais irritante do mundo.

Draco não voltou a torcer por Krum.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**** Escrevi essa fic depois de algumac conversas com minha querida Twin, Deh. As palavras dela não saíram da minha cabeça, e então eu resolvi que escreveria essa fic. A propósito Twin, essa fic é toda sua!**

**Review!**


End file.
